


you gotta know

by beyourownanchor16



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 + 1 fic, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony worries about Peter a lot, may and tony are friends, with appearances from other Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourownanchor16/pseuds/beyourownanchor16
Summary: “I just really want you to know that I’m not going to let you down. I’m going to do my best to help people and do good. I know I’m not nothing without the suit but it definitely helps and well, thank you. Thank you for knowing that I wouldn’t have stopped even without it.”Tony huffs fondly, having gotten used to the kid’s stubbornness and determination to help other over the years.“You once told me that if something happened to me, it’d be on you. I guess I just wanted you to know that it wouldn’t be. If anything, you’ve kept me safer. So, thank you for that. Also, if you’re watching this, it means that something has happened to me. Um, I don’t know how to feel about that, to be honest.”ORThe three times Peter leaves a video message for Tony, and the one time Tony leaves one for him.





	you gotta know

  **1.**

Tony is not having a good day.

 

He has just spent three hours in a meeting with Rhodey, Secretary Ross and the UN Committee. That was three hours of sharing tired and exasperated looks with his best friend every time Ross opened his damn mouth, of reviewing the privacy terms of the Accords and of arguing for the renegotiation of the Accords for Steve and the other rogue Avengers.

 

Tony wonders, sometimes, where his former teammates are and how they are doing. He knows he can find them if he wants to, but he’d rather find them when they can come back without the fear of being imprisoned. It will take a while, and after his meeting with Ross, Tony wonders if it will happen at all. What good has he really done with the Accords so far?

 

It is needless to say that all Tony wants to do right now is go back to his lab and work on the Spider-Man suit with his intern.

 

His intern who is supposed to be waiting for him in his laboratory but is nowhere to be seen.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, where is the Spiderling?”

 

“Mr Parker has left for his dinner with his aunt ten minutes ago.”

 

For the first time since he has arrived back at the compound, Tony checks his watch and winces slightly when he sees the time. He should have started working with Peter an hour ago.

 

A tinge of guilt spreads through the billionaire, and he finally lets out the tired sigh he had been holding in.

 

“How long was he in here, F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

 

“About two hours, Boss. He has left a video message for you to apologise for having to leave early. Would you like me to play it?”

 

Tony turns to the screen and sees Peter is in his suit sans the mask. The young boy smiles endearingly at the camera, and just like that, the tension in Tony’s shoulders starts to ease.

 

“ _Hey, Mr Stark_ ,” Peter smiles as he waves. God, when is this kid not smiling? “ _I wanted to call you but F.R.I.D.A.Y told me that you’re in a very important meeting with Mr Rhodey and Secretary Jerkface._ ”

 

Tony snorts, more than used to the different nicknames that Peter has given Ross. It is no secret that Spider-Man is not a fan of the Secretary General of the UN.

 

“ _Anyways, it’s Aunt May’s birthday tomorrow but we’re having dinner today because she’s working. Yes, I will be careful. No, I will not do anything stupid on the way. At least, not intentionally_ ,” the kid grins cheekily at that and Tony rolls his eyes. “ _And I will call if I need back-up should I run into trouble and I need help. Which, if you’re watching this, means I don’t need it_.”

 

The philanthropist shakes his head at the way Peter starts rambling, and though he will never admit it, affection courses through him.

 

“ _But since you never trust me, I’ll send you a text once I’m done. Can’t have you growing more grey hairs than you already do_ ,” Peter shrugs innocently and Tony narrows his eyes at the screen. “ _I’m sorry, that was uncalled for._ ” Damn, right, the kid better apologize for that comment. “ _The wrinkles are more worrying than the hairs_.”

 

“Parker, you little sh –”

 

“Incoming text from Peter Parker, Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announces and Tony pulls his phone out.

 

Sure enough, Peter has sent him a selfie of himself and his aunt at the restaurant Tony had seen Peter look through on his phone. Tony smiles softly when he reads the text that accompanies the selfie.

 

_Hey, Mr Stark! Thanks for the reservation and recommendation. Aunt May seems to love it! Anyways, as you can see, I’m fine and I’ll see you tomorrow! Have a good night!_

 

Tony is way past the point of pretending that receiving the text from Peter does not bring him relief.

 

“Boss, your video has been paused. Would you like me to continue it?” his AI jolts him out of his thoughts and Tony turns back to the screen, realizing that there are still only a few minutes left.

 

“ _Anyways, age issues aside, I guess I really want to say thank you, Mr Stark_ ,” Peter nervously rubs the back of his head and Tony frowns in confusion. “ _I mean, I’m sure you’re tired of me thanking you for the suit but really, it’s the best thing ever and without it, I probably would get hurt a lot more than I already do. And Karen’s super intuitive and super awesome and I don’t know how else I can thank you_.”

 

Tony shakes his head fondly as the kid rambles on for a whole minute about how grateful he is.

 

“ _And also, Ned, MJ and I were talking and they made me realize that the only reason I can be Spider-Man and not be hunted down right now is because of the work that you’ve put into the privacy section of the Accords. So, thank you, I guess, and I’ll just go now before things get awkward_ ,” Peter shyly beams before he ends the message.

 

Not for the first time, Tony wonders how someone who has been through so much and has seen how horrifying this world can be can still have such light and goodness in him.

 

Tony shakes his head, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips as he brings up the Accords on his screen again. He turns to the privacy section, finding comfort in the words for the first time as he realizes that his hard work is paying off.

 

He does that. He keeps Spider-Man safe.

 

He also needs to put Spider-Man in his place for thinking that he could get away with making fun of his age.

 

_ I’m replacing Karen’s voice with a chipmunk the next time you talk about my grey hairs, kid.  _

 

Peter replies almost instantly and Tony can almost hear the kid’s indignant tone in his text.

 

_You can’t threaten me with Karen, Mr Stark! She is clearly off limits!_

Yeah, he is doing good.

**2.**

 

He sees Pepper first and for the first time in a while, the numbness Tony has felt since the events of Titan starts to ebb away. He can almost hear the way she breathes his name as she runs towards him, and he holds out his arms to her, closing his eyes as he envelopes her in his arms.

 

“Tony,” she breathes his name like a prayer that has been answered, and he holds her so tightly he can feel the way her body relaxes even as she tightens her hold on him.

 

He reluctantly pulls away to take her in.

 

There are tear tracks on her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes that he will spend the rest of his life trying to erase. Her hand, the one he cannot bear to let go, trembles and he gives what he hopes to be a comforting squeeze before he turns to Rhodey.

 

Like he did ten years ago, Tony falls into his best friend’s arms. And like he did ten years ago, he only finally relaxes and feels safe when he feels Rhodey cup the back of his head.

 

This is not a dream. He is not hallucinating. This is real.

 

He is here. He’s back. He made his way back to Pepper and Rhodey and the rest of his friends.

 

(He desperately tries to quell the yelling in his head that screams that Peter is not here. Peter is not back. Peter will not be making his way back to May and Ned and MJ.)

 

He makes his round with Bruce next, and then Thor. Tony introduces Nebula to the team, and masks his surprise when it turns out that she knows the talking raccoon that Thor introduces as Rocket.

 

And then Tony sees them.

 

Steve, Clint and Natasha stand beside Scott Lang, ready to step forward if Tony lets them but also ready to step back if he does not.

 

Tony has imagined their reunion so many times over the past couple of years. And in all those times, he had always imagined Peter being by his side. He had imagined Peter stuttering through his first meeting with Cap, Peter being amazed when he first trains with the Black Widow and Peter inevitably worming his way into the hearts of the Avengers like he did with Tony.

 

_Peter should be here._

 

But he is not here now. And again, the sense of loss hits him so hard that Tony feels like crying out in pain.

 

Tony doubles back when he realizes that Steve looks the way he feels. It is the anguish on Steve’s face that pushes Tony forward.

 

“You lost him,” Tony realizes, and Steve nods. “Barnes.”

 

Steve winces at the mention of his best friend, and nods again, jaw clenching. Tony turns to Natasha next, noting the absence of Wilson, Vision and Wanda too, and tries to offer comfort when she does not mask her pain the way she normally does.

 

But it is the sight of Clint that halts him in his steps.

 

The archer’s arms are covered in tattoos that had not been inked on him the last time Tony saw him. His hair is different too, shaved into a Mohawk that Tony would have made a comment about had he seen it a year ago. But now, it is the look in his eyes that causes Tony’s breath to hitch.

 

There is an emptiness in them, a sense of hopelessness and defeat that can only come from a man who had everything but now has nothing.

 

Does May look the same way that Clint does? Does Tony?

 

“Tony? Are you okay?” Steve asks, concerned, as he steps forward.

 

_Peter should be here_. Wanda and Vision and Wilson should be here. Barnes should be here. Strange should be here. Clint’s family should be here.

 

_Peter should be here._

 

But he is not. They are not.

 

Thanos won. They lost.

 

_Peter should be here._

 

He needs to breathe.

 

“Tony?”

 

Tony clutches his chest as he falls to the ground. He can hear the panic around him, and he feels Pepper’s soft hands on his cheeks and Rhodey’s firm squeeze on his shoulder.

 

“Tony, breathe. You’re here. You’re safe,” Pepper calmly says as she strokes his cheeks. “Just look at me and breathe, okay? You’re gonna be fine. You’re here. You’re home.”

“Peter,” he gasps and Pepper and Rhodey’s eyes widen. “He should be here.”

 

“The Spiderkid,” Tony hears Nebula say and he gasps for air again.

 

“Pepper, I – I lost the kid,” he mutters as he claws at his chest, desperate to breathe. “Peter should be here. I lost –”

 

He feels a sharp pain at the side of his neck, and the last things he sees before the world turns black are the horrified and devastated faces of his fiancé and his best friend.

 

\--

 

Tony comes to hours later in his room in the compound. His head hurts and he still feels like throwing up, but he realizes that he does not feel as hungry or weak as he did.

 

He is not surprised when he sees Pepper on the couch, her head on the armrest as she frowns through her sleep. He is surprised that neither Bruce nor Rhodey is with him.

 

He does not know whether he should be surprised that Steve is by his bedside.

 

“Hey, Tony,” Steve greets him softly. “How’re you feeling?”

 

He wants to say something sarcastic, something so bitingly infuriating that would wipe the sympathy off Steve’s face. Tony wants to scream or cry or just creep under the covers of his bed. How exactly is he supposed to feel?

 

And just as he is about to, he loses his energy. He is tired. He is weak. He is not in the mood for a fight.

 

“You don’t have to talk, Tony, but just listen to me, please?” Steve says and Tony can barely bring himself to nod. “There’s a woman. Her name is Carol Danvers and she thinks she can help us get everyone back. She, Scott and Bruce have been working on a plan and they seem to be on to something.”

 

Tony looks away.

 

“I just wanted you to know that we’re not giving up. And I’m not going to let you either,” Steve continues. Tony frowns at him, and Steve holds his hands up as if he is surrendering. “We’re going to get your kid back, Tony. And every one else that we’ve lost. I just need you to believe that, okay?”

 

The mention of Peter hurts and Tony scoffs, “All that purple sag nut has to do is snap his fingers and you’ll be right back where you started, Cap. Don’t you get it? We lost. There is nothing –”

 

“I refuse to believe that, Tony,” Steve cuts him off, and Tony seethes. Just like that, he feels like inciting a fight again.

 

“Cap –”

 

“We owe it to them to try,” Steve firmly says and Tony clenches his jaw. “We’ll be in Banner’s lab when you’re ready to join us.”

 

Steve leaves and Tony is left to his thoughts until he hears Pepper get up from the couch.

 

“He’s right, you know,” Pepper gently tells him as she runs her hand through his hair. “Tony –”

 

“Boss, you have a video message from Peter Parker. Would you like me to play it?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asks and both Tony and Pepper freeze.

 

His breath catches in his throat again. What?

 

“Sorry, F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you repeat that?” Pepper asks, blinking as the A.I merely repeats itself.

 

“Mr Parker has instructed me to play this video for you, Boss, in the event that he does not return from his Spider-man duties,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informs them, and Tony feels his heart skip a beat.

 

He grips his fiancé’s hand, and she gets the message. Pepper makes herself comfortable beside him, and wraps an arm around him.

 

“You don’t have to watch it now, you know,” she suggests but he just shakes his head.

 

He knows that she is right. A lot has happened today and he is exhausted. But then he thinks of Peter, of his last words on Titan. If Peter has something to say to him, then Tony wants to hear it now.

 

“Fri, play the video.”

 

His breath hitches when Peter appears on the screen in front of him. The young boy is wearing one of his favorite shirts with a science pun, and his eyes practically sparkle.

 

(So unlike the way his eyes had looked on Titan, the way they had been screaming in pain and crying out for relief as he turned to dust.)

 

“ _Hey, Mr Stark_ ,” Peter grins and Tony cannot stop the moisture that gathers in his eyes. “ _I just wanted to say thank you for the suit. It means a lot to me that you’re letting me keep it even after I chose not to be an Avenger just now_.”

 

He must have recorded this the day Tony had invited him to be an Avenger. The memory of the day is still fresh in Tony’s mind, and he still feels the sense of pride when he remembers the way Peter had turned down his offer, choosing to look out for the little guy instead.

 

“ _I just really want you to know that I’m not going to let you down. I’m going to do my best to help people and do good. I know I’m not nothing without the suit but it definitely helps and well, thank you. Thank you for knowing that I wouldn’t have stopped even without it._ ”

 

Tony huffs fondly, having gotten used to the kid’s stubbornness and determination to help other over the years.

 

“ _You once told me that if something happened to me, it’d be on you. I guess I just wanted you to know that it wouldn’t be. If anything, you’ve kept me safer. So, thank you for that. Also, if you’re watching this, it means that something has happened to me. Um, I don’t know how to feel about that, to be honest_.”

 

Peter had known how to feel when he had turned to ash on Titan. He knew that he did not want to die. He had begged not to leave, not to go, and Tony had not been able to do anything but hold him and watch as he disappeared.

 

“ _But what I do know is that I want you to know how much your support and belief means to me. And since I’m gone, there’s no harm in telling you that Iron Man has been my favorite superhero since I was eight. I don’t know if you remember but you actually saved my life then too_.”

 

Tony and Pepper share a look, confused at what the kid could be rambling about.

 

“ _I was at the Stark Expo all those years ago. Um, I may or may not have strayed from Aunt May and Uncle Ben. I had on an Ironman mask when one of the Hammer Drones locked in on me._ ”

 

Tony sighs as he leans back, tears once again brimming. Damn it, he has been putting this kid in danger for so much longer than he thought.

 

“ _Anyways, you saved me that day too. Just like you saved me on that day with Toomes on the ferry. And then everyday after today because of the suit you gave me. I guess the point I’m trying to make is that if anything, you’ve kept me alive and safer longer and anything happening to me is not on you. I choose to be Spider-man. I choose to do this. You can’t take that away from me_.”

 

Peter scratches the back of his head, his cheeks pink from his little speech, before he continues, “ _Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for being my role model. You know, for showing me what a hero is supposed to be. We’ve seen Iron Man get hit and get back up so many times. I only hope that I kept fighting until the end too. Just like you would have_.”

 

“ _So, thank you, again, Mr Stark, for everything,_ ” Peter grins at the camera before he waves shyly. The last thing Tony sees before the screen go blank is Peter moving forward, muttering under his breath about how lame he sounds.

 

Tony and Pepper sit in silence, and Tony sniffs as he mulls over Peter’s words.

 

_“I only hope that I kept fighting until the end too. Just like you would have_.”

 

He had though. Peter had fought till the end. He had stowed away on the ship even after Tony had sent him home. He had fought by Tony’s side throughout.

 

_“I only hope that I kept fighting until the end too. Just like you would have_.”

 

It is amazing, that even when the kid is not here to knock some sense into him, he still manages to.

 

He needs to get Peter back. He needs to yell at Peter properly for going on to the ship, and then take a backseat and watch May yell at him too. He needs to repair the Iron Spider suit with Peter. He needs to watch Peter graduate from high school, and then MIT and then watch him excel in whatever the boy chooses to do.

 

Tony needs to fight.

 

As carefully as he can, Tony rises from the bed. Pepper helps him as he pushes himself up.

 

He needs to fight. He will fight. For Spider-man, for Peter Parker, for the kid whose time is not due yet because the world still needs him.

 

When he enters Bruce’s lab, he nods at Steve, his jaw clenched in determination, before he addresses the rest of his teammates, “Let’s get them back.”

 

(They do get them back. Tony gets Peter back. And he does yell at Peter. He does watch May yell at him. But all of that comes after he takes the kid in his arms, and Peter hugs him back just as tightly. All of that comes after Peter thanks Tony for saving him again, and Tony just vows to never let the kid go again.)

 

**3.**

 

Tony is still seething when he enters the medical bay.

 

Peter lies on the bed obediently, and his eyes widen when he sees Tony. The teenager sends a helpless look to Steve and Bruce, but both men raise their hands to let him know that there is no way that they are getting involved.

 

“Mr Stark, I can explain –”

 

“What’s the diagnosis, Bruce?” Tony cuts Peter off, choosing to address his friend instead.

 

Bruce blinks, not expecting Tony to talk to anyone but Peter first, but answers anyway, “Two broken ribs, right shoulder dislocated and a burn wound on his back. We’ve reset his shoulder, and his burn wounds and ribs seem to be healing. With the meds we gave him and his healing factor, he should be fine in a few hours.”

 

“Any permanent injuries?”

 

“None, Tony,” Steve answers as he pats his friend’s shoulder comfortingly. “The kid’s going to be fine.”

 

“See, Mr Stark? I’m going to be –”

 

“I’ll be in the lab if anything changes,” Tony says to Steve and Bruce, careful not to look at Peter.

 

“Mr Stark, please –”

 

“Tony, we really could not have done it without Peter’s –”

 

He glares at Steve before he turns to Peter, and the sight of the cuts on his cheek and his arm in a sling makes his heart ache again. He feels the bile in his throat. Once again, the kid is hurt.

 

It has not even been a month since they defeated Thanos and got their dusted ones back. It has not even been a month, and Peter has already been hurt. Again.

 

He narrows his eyes at the teenager, feeling slightly satisfied when the kid shuts his mouth and offers him an apologetic look instead.

 

“I’ll be in the lab if anything changes,” Tony repeats before he turns to walk out.

 

“Oh my god. Aunt May told you about the silent treatment,” Peter realizes and Tony ignores Peter as he walks away. “Mr Stark, please, I’m sorry!”

 

He feels slightly guilty for giving the kid the silent treatment. Unfortunately, Tony does not trust himself not to say anything that would further upset Peter. Seeing him hurt had brought back the unwanted memories of their time on Titan, and even the battle they had to fight after he had gotten Peter back.

 

\--

 

“Boss, May Parker is on the line.”

 

“Patch her through, Fri,” Tony waves his AI off, plastering on a smile when he meets the disapproving yet amused look that May sends him on his screen.

 

“You want to tell me why I have a mopey teenager in my living room who has been pouting at the TV for the past forty-five minutes?”

 

“Hello to you too, May,” Tony quips, and May chuckles.

 

May is washing the dishes as she talks to him, and Tony hears the faint sound of the TV playing in the living room. Tony imagines Peter sulking in the living room, and he physically restrains the affectionate smile that threatens to break through.

 

“Hi, Tony,” fondness peaks through and Tony almost marvels at how far they have come over the past two years. They went from her shouting at him for enabling Spider-Man when she first found out to almost weekly calls to update each other on Peter’s life.

 

They might even be friends now.

 

“Apparently you’re giving him the silent treatment,” May continues, eyebrows raised. Tony just shrugs and the amusement is replaced by concern. “Was it that bad today? He looks fine.”

 

“He healed when he was here. Don’t worry. Bruce is pretty thorough.”

 

“Okay, so why –”

 

“May, now’s not really a good time –”

 

“Don’t make me come down there,” May warns and Tony sighs. May turns the tap off, wipes her hands on her shirt and picks up her phone.

 

The closer her face is to the screen, the clearer her disapproval is and the more Tony wishes he could end the call with no consequences.

 

“Look, you can either talk to me or I’m driving Peter back to the compound, and locking the two of you in your lab until you talk. And don’t tell me I can’t do that because you damn well know I can since I have your wife on my side.”

 

Damn it. He knew he was going to regret the day he introduced Pepper and May to each other.

 

“Tony –”

 

“I told him to stay on the ground,” Tony says. “He was safe evacuating and doing crowd control. Until he had to go into the _burning building_ that I told him to stay away from. He deliberately disobeyed orders, May!”

 

May is silent for a while, and Tony forces himself to breathe. He had come so close to losing Peter. Again.

 

“And he saved two people in the process,” May softly says and Tony deflates. “He heard them, Tony, and we both know it’s not in him to just not do anything when help is needed.”

 

“He could have asked one of us –”

 

“The rest of you were busy with Doom. Look, I know you’re upset but I’m honestly really proud of him.”

 

“May, he got hurt –”

 

“This isn’t the first time he’s been hurt, Tony. And it won’t be the last,” May resignedly shrugs before her eyes widen. “But it is the first time he has been hurt since you got him back. Oh, Tony.”

 

Tony tiredly sighs again. He definitely is not in the mood to talk to May (or anyone for that matter) about the way he cannot concentrate on the battlefield when he knows Peter is also on it.

 

He plasters a fake smile on his face and says, “This is getting a little too uncomfortable. I’m going to go.”

 

“Don’t you dare –”

 

“Bye, May!”

 

Yeah, he is probably going to pay for that.

 

\--

 

“You have Peter mail,” Pepper grins as she takes his phone.

 

She opens the video that Peter has sent (the one Tony has been ignoring for the past two hours), pauses it, kisses Tony on the cheek and leaves. Tony shakes his head fondly, puts down the tools he had been using to improve Peter’s suit, and presses play.

 

Peter is in his bedroom, and he smiles nervously at the phone as he speaks, “ _Hey, Mr Stark. So, I may or may not have heard your conversation with Aunt May just now. And I guess I just wanted to say that I’m sorry._ ”

 

Guilt courses through Tony. Peter has nothing to be sorry about. May had been right when she reminded him that Peter had just done what he always did. He had looked out for the little guy.

 

“ _I’m sorry that I worried you. I’m sorry that I brought up any painful memories. I know how hard it was for you when I was gone and I should have been more careful. But_ ,” Peter pauses, and Tony watches as the teenager stubbornly raises his chin before he continues, “ _I am not sorry that I went in. I saved those people. Being Spider-Man, and looking out for people – that’s what I’m meant to do, Mr Stark. You knew that when you gave me the suit._ ”

 

Tony definitely had. He had known from their first meeting before the airport battle with Steve Peter was not going to stay out of the superhero business. Tony had given him the suit so that Peter would be safer as he keeps others safe.

 

“ _That’s not to say you should take away the suit. Oh my god, please don’t take away the suit. That is not the takeaway from today’s event. Oh no_ ,” Peter’s eyes get adorably wide and frantic and Tony snorts.

 

“ _Honey, you know you can edit the video before you send it, right_?” May’s voice drifts from behind the camera.

 

“ _Oh, right. But, Aunt May, a little privacy will be nice though_ ,” Peter whines as he gets up, presumably to close his room door. Tony is proven right when he hears the familiar creak of Peter’s bedroom door.

 

Peter’s cheeks are pink as he continues, “ _Anyways, I really am sorry for worrying you, Mr Stark. That’s probably the last thing I wanted to do. I know things haven’t been easy for any of us since Thanos. But I also need you to know that you’re not going to lose me again. I mean, I know I can’t promise that after the whole turning into dust fiasco, but I just know, you know?_ ”

 

No, Tony really does not know. One of these days, he is going to invent a Peter translator.

 

“ _Okay, ignore that. I guess what I’m trying to say is that as long as I have you by my side, be it on the battlefield or in the lab or even outside of Spider-Man duties, I know that I’ll be fine. I’m going to get hurt, that comes with the job, but I’m always going to fight to come back home. To Aunt May, to Ned and MJ, to you – my family._ ”

 

Tony clears his throat at that, forcing back the tears that have welled up his eyes.

 

“ _So, um, could you maybe forgive me and start talking to me again? It was really weird not hearing you nag about how reckless I am but I know that you’re actually proud of me_ ,” Peter grins cheekily and Tony narrows his eyes at the screen. “ _I’m coming over tomorrow if I don’t get a reply from you. You know I’m perfectly capable of annoying you into talking to me. MJ says I do it without even realizing so imagine what I can do when I am actually aware of what I’m doing_.”

 

Tony scoffs at the kid, already drafting his text message to Peter to come over the next day.

 

“ _I’m gonna the end this video now because you’re probably too busy texting me a long message about how you forgive me so I’ll let you get back to it. Bye!_ ”

 

He cannot stop smiling. Damn, the kid has him wrapped around his finger. And the scary part is that Peter now knows.

 

A sharp knock on his glass door brings him out of his thoughts, and he purses his lips to stop the damn smile from spreading when he sees that it is Peter on the outside. He waves the kid in, having been used to Peter not needing to ask for permission to enter for a while, and waits as Peter punches in his own code.

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y lets the teenager in, and Peter cautiously enters, his puppy dog eyes already working.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t swing here. It’s really late,” Tony pleads as he glances at the clock.

 

Peter shakes his head, “Aunt May drove me. Said something about you hanging up on her. Look, Mr Stark –”

 

“You disobey a direct order on the field again, and I’m benching you, got it?” Tony sternly asks and he watches in slight satisfaction when Peter nods immediately. “And I’m sorry too.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Tony sighs as he repeats. “I’ve been sidelining you because I’ve been afraid of losing you again. That’s not on you and that wasn’t fair to you. I am proud of you, Peter.”

 

Peter gapes at him, and Tony steps forward to place a steady hand on Peter’s shoulder. He smiles softly as he looks at the kid – his kid – and continues, “I’m only going to say this one so you need to listen. Are you listening?”

 

Peter nods, for once, at a loss for words.

 

“I’m always going to worry about you when you’re on the field. I’m always going to feel responsible for your safety. That’s never going to change,” Tony says and cuts Peter off just as the teen opens his mouth to argue. “And another thing that will never change? It’s how proud I am of you. I’m proud that you went in to save those people. I hate that you got hurt, but I am so fucking proud of you, okay? You’re right not to apologize for that.”

 

Peter slams into him, and Tony huffs out a breath as Peter engulfs him in a hug. Tony affectionately cups Peter’s head, ruffling his hair as Peter mutters. “Thanks, Mr Stark.”

 

“You’re welcome. But you did disobey an order so I’m changing Karen for a few days.”

 

“What – Mr Stark – No!”

 

 

**+1**

 

Peter huffs out a breath as he paces, getting more nervous by the second as he waits for the other Avengers to arrive on the helicarrier.

 

Natasha and Sam arrive together, Bruce in tow with his medical kit. Rhodey comes in with Wanda and Vision next, the former giving Peter a comforting pat on the back. Peter takes his seat as Rhodey briefs them on their mission.

 

“Peter, are you okay?” Bruce asks softly.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks,” Peter tries an assuring smile but it just makes him want to throw up.

 

Damn it. This is not his first mission. Why does he feel so anxious?

 

“Hey, you got this, okay?” Bruce pats his knee. “I know it’s different without Tony but I promise this team’s got your back too, alright?”

 

Oh, that’s probably why. It is Spider-Man’s first mission without Iron Man.

 

Heck, it’s Peter’s first mission without Tony.

 

His mentor had officially retired two days ago, a month after his daughter had been born. Peter had been expecting it. Tony had been preparing him for it and yet, he cannot shake off the fear and anxiety that has taken over.

 

He has always had Tony in his corner. He does not now.

 

“Alright, we leave in five,” Rhodey nods, bringing Peter out of his thoughts, before he address Spider-Man. “Peter, check your phone.”

 

Peter frowns in confusion as he puts on his mask and asks Karen to access his phone. He grins, thankful that none of the other Avengers can see how happy he is, when he sees a video message from Tony.

 

Tony is holding Morgan in his arms as he raises his eyes at Peter. “ _Hey, kid. I just wanted to wish you good luck for your mission. And to remind you that you got this. I’m not going to be there, and I am probably having my own nervous breakdown right now, but I need you to know that I have total faith in you. After all, you are the kid who went after Toomes in pyjamas_.”

 

Peter chuckles and Tony coos at Morgan before he turns back to Peter. “S _o, you know what? I’ve decided I am not going to be a nervous wreck. I am not going to be checking the news for updates. I am not going to be hounding Rhodey or Natasha. I will be waiting for you to text or call me to let me know how your mission went._ _You’ve been training well. You got this. Go get them, Spider-Man._ ”

 

Tony smiles at him, and Peter recognizes the pride and confidence on his mentor’s face.

 

“ _Oh, and I’m going to need you to babysit this Friday. Pepper and I need to sleep and you’re in charge of Morgan. Hey, look! You have something else to panic about_ ,” Tony gives him a shit-eating grin and Peter does not know whether to laugh or cry in panic again.

 

Peter decides to laugh. He will just cry with Morgan on Friday.

 

“ _See ya, kid. Call or text when you’re done. That’s an order_ ,” Tony waves at the screen before it blanks out.

 

Peter takes off his mask, and he is not surprised when the anxiety from before has worn off. Instead, he feels the familiar sense of confidence and determination.

 

“You good, Peter?” Bruce asks again.

 

This time, instead of getting lost in his thoughts, Peter nods boldly.

 

“I got this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This was my first Iron Dad fic and I'm really not too sure how I feel about it but here's to hoping it made you smile. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
